


Three Hot Tops

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks size sometimes matters. Frank disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hot Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morebliss as part of the Twelve Days of Pornmas fest. Set after the main Gerard Way, Porn Star story.

Gerard watches the video playing on one of the computers in the editing room with his mouth hanging open. He had had the feeling his stunt double was going to be a power top like none other after watching his wank vid, but this exceeds all his expectations.  
   
He stares as the guy manhandles his partner, a tiny little blond guy who looks smaller than even Frank, and fucks into him relentlessly, covering the other man with his body completely. Stunt Double's hands are all over his partner's body, dwarfing his waist and hips and looking huge stroking his partner's cock, which isn't exactly small. SD's head crooks over his partner's shoulder, and they smile at each other and then kiss for a moment before the bottom breaks away, gasping and moaning as he comes on the sheets while SD strokes him through.  
   
"God, there is something so fucking hot about a larger guy just taking control like that," Gerard says. "I mean, I'm sure it's rooted in some sort of sexist bullshit, but man, it just gets to me." He glances over at Frank and is shocked to find him _glaring_ at him. "Frank?"  
   
"What, so only big guys make good tops? What the fuck, Gerard — I expected better from you," Frank says, arms folded over his chest and looking more closed-off than Gerard can ever remember seeing him.  
   
"Frank, that's not what I meant—"

Frank pokes him in the chest. "You don't have to be tall to be a fucking power top, asshole."

Gerard is about to apologize when he takes a closer look at Frank's face. His cheeks are a bit flushed, and the corner of his mouth is twitching ever so slightly. Gerard meets Frank's eyes. "You want to show me, Frankie?"

"Fuck yes," Frank says, and he pushes Gerard up against the wall, kissing him and grinding his hips against him. Gerard can feel how hard Frank is through their jeans, and he moans and opens up his mouth to Frank, letting him control the kiss completely. Frank presses Gerard's arms out to the side, holding him by his wrists, and Gerard lets the wall and Frank take his weight, sighing into Frank's mouth and closing his eyes.

They stand there, Frank thrusting up against the cradle of Gerard's hips and and exploring the inside of Gerard's mouth with his tongue. Gerard lets Frank bring his arms up above his head, and he can feel Frank moving his mouth down Gerard's throat, sucking hard at the base of it. Gerard's eyes fly open when Frank suddenly releases his arms and steps away. He watches Frank, lowering his arms slowly, and he's about to ask what's up when Frank speaks.

"Take your clothes off, Gerard."

Gerard swallows and breathes harshly, pulling his shirt up over his head and toeing his shoes off before reaching for his belt. He looks back at Frank while he bends over and works his pants and briefs down, flushing at the way Frank just watches him, still fully clothed. Gerard stands back up, completely naked and half hard, although if Frank keeps looking at him that way he's gonna be hard as a rock in a minute.

Frank walks up to him and palms his hip, sweeping his hand back over his ass. "Get on the floor, Gee."

Gerard obeys quickly, wincing a little at how cold it is but forgetting that entirely when he sees Frank walking back towards him, lube and a condom in his hand. Frank tosses them on the ground next to Gerard and strips quickly, eyes roving over Gerard's body. Gerard reaches for him when he kneels in between Gerard's legs, pulling him down for a kiss. Frank covers him completely, getting one leg up against Gerard's dick and grabbing Gerard's hair while they kiss.

Frank breaks away from Gerard, sliding off to the side and grabbing the lube. Gerard watches as he slicks up his hand and then gets his fingers up behind his balls, spreading his legs a little further so that Frank can push a first finger inside. Frank kisses down his chest, spending some time on his left nipple as his hand moves in and out of Gerard, until finally Gerard can't stand it any longer and stills Frank's arm.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me, Frank," he says, trying to sound teasing and aware of the fact that he probably just sounds desperate.

Frank presses up into him again, making Gerard gasp and push down even harder on his hand. "Proper prep is an important step no top can ignore, Gerard," he says, biting down on Gerard's nipple when Gerard slaps his back and huffs out a laugh.

"Yes, obviously you're right, which is why I am _so ready_ now, I promise," Gerard gets out.

Frank kisses his nipple and kneels back up between Gerard's legs, pulling his fingers out slowly and pressing Gerard's thighs to his stomach before lining himself up and thrusting into Gerard. Gerard tilts his head back and just feels it, the way Frank fills him completely and makes him aware of the tiniest movement. And then Frank starts to fuck him into the floor.

Gerard grabs onto Frank's thighs, holding on as Frank sets a steady, hard pace, Gerard's body opening up a little more for him on every thrust. His knees are hooked around Frank's arms, and Frank's face is buried against his neck, his pants and moans harsh and loud against Gerard's ear. Gerard knows that he's saying something in response, but he can't even focus on the words coming out of his own mouth.

Frank stops thrusting for a moment, just grinding into him, and Gerard tries to get a bit of his breath back. Frank kneels up a little with his legs spread apart, and he lets Gerard's legs fall down until they're hooked around Frank's lower back. He grips under Gerard's hips and pulls him towards him as he begins to slam into Gerard over and over. Gerard fists his cock with one hand and grabs onto Frank's wrist with his other, just trying to hold on as Frank fucks into him relentlessly.

"God, Frankie," he gasps out. He curls up a little and tenses all over as he comes, stripping his cock and gasping at the intensity of Frank continuing to thrust into him through his orgasm. He finally drops his head back and pants as Frank's rhythm begins to break, his muscles shaky and loose when Frank grips his hips hard and comes, his dick pulsing inside of Gerard.

Gerard looks up at the line of Frank's bared throat, the sweat pouring down Frank's chest, and he reaches a hand up to touch Frank right over his heart, just brushing his fingers over the skin. Frank drops his head down and looks at him, pulling out gently and doing something with the condom before he collapses half on top of Gerard. He kisses Gerard once, twice and then tucks his head into Gerard's neck.

"Okay, okay," Gerard says, still panting. "Size really _doesn't_ matter."  
   
"Damn straight," Frank says smugly, and he settles himself more firmly on top of Gerard.


End file.
